Eternal
by yasmalfoyseeker
Summary: The Order is getting desperate. They decide to cut the evil at the source, change Tom Riddle before he becomes Voldemort. Who else to accomplish this task than Hemrione Granger ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The whole Order was gathered in the dirty kitchen of 12, Grimmold Place. A silencing spell was cast on the door to make sure that the kids' ears, extendable or not, couldn't hear what was being said at the reunion a reunion that seemed to be of the utmost importance.

-Come on, Albus, you know as well as I do that a trip so far back in time could have disastrous consequences on the present.

-You will agree, Minerva, that our present is far from pleasant. I can't imagine anything worse than Lord freaking Voldemort, replied Sirius.

-Do not tell me you agree ! exclaimed Minerva.

-Of course not, for the one and only reason that a trip so far back in time, to use your words, would be extremely dangerous on the person undertaking it. Assuming they succeed, I don't their return could even be considered. To be honest, having to spend the rest of their days in the 40's, yikes ! I wouldn't want to be in their shoes. Literally. They wore hideous stuff back in the day.

-Please save us your insipid humor, Black, the return is an issue we can solve later. But, Professor, unless you're sending someone to kell Tom Riddle, I don't see your point in bringing up time travel.

-Really ? You really don't see it ? And yet I was expecting you, Severus, of all people, to see when I'm going with this. After all, you know well enough how much love can change a person.

The other members exchanged confused looks, some were wondering why would love be brought up, Sirius was wonderign what in the world would Snape know about love, unless it was bottled. Snape, on the other hand, was lost in his thoughts, all occuppied by a gorgeous greeneyed redhead. Lily Evans, the love of his life, for whom he was still fighting despite her death all those years ago. He fought back the tears, as well as the rage that always showed at the thought of her tragic ending.

-You are planning on changing Tom Riddle, to make sure he doesn't become Voldemort, by the power of « love » ? he asked, a spear of annoyance in his voice.

-Why yes, Severus, that is my plan exactcly, asnwered theprofessor Dumbledore gleefully, his piercing blue eyes sparkling behind half-moon glasses.

-Dumbledore, you can't seriously believe that love can possibly change Voldemort ? asked Moody gruffly, his magic eye restlessly moving.

-Absolutely not, Alastor. It is Tom I'm hoping to change.

-Merlin's beard, we're at war, professor. We should be fighting, establishign strategies to make Voldemort and his followers fall, and you're suggesting we send some poor girl 50 years back to try and keep Tom Riddle from turning evil. This is completely insane, even for us, said Sirius.

-Fight, really, that is fascinating, coming from the man who spends his days house cleaning while others risk their lives, replied Snape with a smirk on his lips.

-Now is not the time to fight, said Lupin calmly, sensing an impending duel. Professor, not that I would ever doubt your ideas, but is it really wise to sit around doing nothing, waiting for Riddle to fall in love, which is less than likely to happen ?

-I do not intend to sit around doing nothing, Remus. We will carry on with our plan in this time, while the young girl fo our choosing will attempt to change Tom Riddle in the past. We are at war indeed, we need to try everything in our power. And I do mean everything.

-But, professor, I think there's a huge loop in your plan, spoke Tonks. I mean, if Riddle is to become Voldemort, I sincerly doubt he's even capable of love.

Dumbledore looked at her form above his glasses and smiled.

-Everyone is capable of love, Nymphadora, even the darkest wizard of all times.

Tonks cringed upon hearing her first name, but ignore dit nonetheless.

-Alright, let's admit for a minute he is capable of such emotion. Who would we even send ? Do we know Riddle's type ?

-Tom was a very complicated teenager, as you can all imagine. I don't believe he preferred a certain type of women, physical appearance never really mattered to him. In fact, no one really mattered to him. He was one of the brightest pupils the shcool had ever seen, he knew that and felt superior to others. He considered all his schoolmtes to be beneath him, However, love starts with respect, and respect starts with equality. We need a smart girl, who could give rivalize with him, keep him interested. A « groupie » like you kids say theses days, would only bore him, he already had all the females at school lusting over him. One more thing e can all agree on, we need to be sure she wouldn't be tempted by the dark side.

They were all silent, deep in thought, look for that one golden girl that would suceed in this mission, when someone knocked on the door.

-Come in !

A headful of crazy brown hair appeared at the door, and Hermione, evidently uneasy, searched for Sirius Black within the members until she spotted him.

-Excuse me, I didn't mean to bother. Sirius, Harry is here, he wants to see you.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone ! Thank you for reading this. I'm translating my fiction"Eternel", and I hope you like it !<strong>

**Please leave reviews, about the story and the writing ! I am of course open to suggestions. Also, I am not a native speaker, and I don't have a bêta yet (the spot is open if anyone is interested !) so there might be errors. Just let me know if you spot them and I'll correct them asap.**

**Again, don't forget to review, I would love to know what you think of this !**

**Love. Yas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here, enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Hermione was staring into space, lost in what could more be described as a senseless daydream than a well thought of reflexion, her chest rising and descending to the rythme of her fast breathing. They had just had and exhausting training, and for that they could thank Harry. He managed to convince Sirius they would be better off learning to fight and duel, rather than spending days cleaning and helping Molly cooking tons of casseroles and sandwiches to feed a regiment.<p>

Hermione loved those hours spent fighting different mystical creatures brought by Lupin, then duelling each other under Sirius's vigilant and motivating eye, and finally battling mannequing bewitched by Moody to match the appearance and skills of notorious Death Eaters, although said skills were utterly overrated according to Sirius. During those hours, the young witch could forget her troubles, forget how heavy the burden felt on her shoulders, forget she had to make a decision that could change everything.

Thinking of the conversation she had with the professor Dubledore, she sighed heavily. He had told her of his second plan and her involvment in it, explaining how she was the ideal person to carry on with such a mission. He had of course insisted, afterwards, that the decision was all hers, and that, sould she refuse, he would completely understand and wouldn't hold it against her. Which only made it worse.

Harry had completely freaked out when she told him. « There is absolutely no way in hell you're doing this, Hermione. Going back in time, to a decade you know nothing about, to save our world ? Out of the question. We don't need this plan, we're working on the horcruxes, that should suffice. Changing the past is cowardise, it's extremely dangerous, it's asking you to sacrifice yourself for our well-being, and I won't let anyone do that. Especially not you, Hermione, do you hear me ? I will not let you do this, I will not lose you for their crazy plan », these were his words and Hermione had been so overwhelmed, both by the decion she had to make and the affection her friend had for her. Ron has kept silent, for once he had nothing to say, he had kept looking at her intensely, as if trying to guess her answer.

She sighed again, for she, too, would like to guess her answer, she was all but confused. The gryffondor still had one week to decide, which would then give her two weeks to get her affairs in order and get ready, although she was certain Dumbledore had already prepared everything. Hermione didn't know what to do, had so many questions, needed more precisions, desperately wanted to wip out a yellow note pad and make a list of pros and cons to soothe her analytical self, but so far all she had was : pro, save the world, con, lose everyone she knew. Frsutrated, she went to the one place she could find peace at, the attic. Sirius had taken her there after she had first heard of the plan, guessing her disarray. She opened the door and fond someone, surprisingly, already waiting for her. Professor Dubledore turned to face her, smiling.

-Miss Granger I was hoping I could talk you. And I've heard you quite like it here.

Hermione nodded slowly.

-I gather you have a few questions you need me to answer, yes ? Understandable, really.

-Yes… Well, it's just that I … I mean, I thought about it, but…

-Go on, said the professor, pulling a dusty stool nearby and sitting on it.

-I just don't quite understand what I am to do. You said I should stop Tom Riddle from turning evil, but how ?

-Love is a very powerful weapon most wizards underestimate.

-You want me to seduce him ? asked Hermione, shocked.

-Not at all, Miss Granger. Love is not necessarily carnal. Think about it, how many mothers kept their sons from astray. How many friends managed to keep their loved ones from trouble, like Remus did countless times, and like you did with Harry and Ronald. Love can be fraternal, friendly, passionate. But Tom didn't open his heart to anyone. I am hoping he will to you, as you are the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen since Tom Riddle himself. He admired intelligence, maybe he'll follow yours. At least enough to keep away from the murderous path he ended up on.

Hermione sighed and turned away from the director, observing the dirty all instead.

-I will be alone there, she whispered.

Professor Dubledore did not answer, for it wasn't a question.

Hermione turned back to face him.

-What about my parents ? What will happen to them ? And I would be taking my OWLs, right ?

-About your parents, I have already taken arrangements. The minute you decide to agree with the plan, I will have them sent to Australia with new memories. We wouldn't ant them to be targets, and they will not be able to defend themselves. As for your education, you will indeed be joining fifth year, I have crafted the perfect backstory for you. As an orphan who just moved to England, no one will question you too much.

-I sill need to think about it, relied the young witch, feeling dizzy.

-Very well, if you have more questions, come find me tomorrow evening. In the mean time, you should get some sleep, Miss Granger. You need it.

Hermione sat on the floor, back against the wall, and head in her hands. She was proud to be trusted with such a task, of course she was. But the thought of leaving her family, her friends, everything she knew, scared her more then her Gryffindor pride would let her admit. She sighed for the hundredth time. They had planned everything, everything ! And that did not help her one bit, quite the contrary actually, i twas all up to her now. All of it.

She didn't know how long she stayed in that exact position before Sirius and Remus appeared at the door. Hermione got up once she saw them.

-I had a feeling we'd find you here, said Sirius smiling.

-I need a quiet place to think.

-You have a very hard decision to make, Hermione, started Remus. And we support you no matter what. But should you say yes, we have a present that might prove itself very useful, he finished by taking an old-looking piece of parchment.

-Is…that… ?

-Yes it is ! answered Sirius, evidently very excited.

-I can't accept that, said Hermione, shaking her head. Harry needs it more than I do, I'm sorry.

-No no, we made this one just for you,replied Sirius, his smile growing wider.

He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in a embrace.

-It's not gonna be easy for you, over there. You need as much comfort as you can get and you know the Marauders are hoots, he said winking at her.

Hermione felt her eyes get wet, but Sirius shook his head before they could slide down her cheeks.

-None of that, love. Just know that whenever and wherever you are, hatever you're doing, there are people here who will never forget you or stop caring about you. Okay ?

She nodded at both of them, before wishing them a good night and heading to her room. She still had one conversation left before making up her mind, and not the easiest one. Speaking with Harry and Ron was never easy, especially with the latter. He was as stubborn and irrational as they came, although he seemed to be rubbing off on Harry as well. On the other hand though, she understood where his agressive reactions came from. A whimper, coming from the room beside hers, broke the silence and her heart ached at the sound of her best friend suffering. Harry's nightmares were getting more and more frequent, and she yearned to help him but he did not talk about it, to anyone. She got in her bed and let sleep take her away, finally qilencing her restless mind.

A few hours later, Hermione dragged her two friends in an empty room, using the few minutes they had before their training began to ell them everything that had happened the day before. They were surprisingly silent the whole time she talked, then Ron spoke up.

-Looks like they really want you to do this, kinda makes me feel bad for them. They're in for quite a shock when you tell them no. I think they should start looking for someone else.

-What they should do is forget this stupid plan and focus on the war that's coming.

-Yeah don't count on it, you know Dumbledore, he's mental ! Once his mind is set on something, there's no changing it.

-I don't usually mind, I mostly admire it. But this is going too far. Do you think age is making him senile ?

-I hope not, or we're dead already. How old is he anyway ?

-No idea. Hey, Hermione, how old is Dumbledore ?

-I don't know, why don't you ask him tonight ?

-Can you imagine that ?

The three of them burst into laughter. There was no doubt, she would definitely miss those two, so much. Miss them ? Was she… ? No, she could not do this to them, they would never forgive her.

They gave their all at the training, and were extremeley exhausted by the end but equally satisfied. Thei reflexes were henceforth sharp, they had mastered a variety of defensive and offensive spells and hexes, and had become quite good at duels. Even Moody congratulated them, after scolding the twins for ignoring any advise containing the words « disciplin » or « vigilance ».

Harry had not taken his gaze off of Hermione all day, making her almost uncomfortable. He was brooding, as if expecting a disaster, and even when he joked around with Fred and George, she could sense his heart was not in it. She could see through his mask, and had the feeling it had something to do with her, though she could not see why. He would tell her whenr eady, as always. She climbed the stairs and went to the attic for some light reading and quiet. A few minutes later, Harry joined her with his Quidditch book and sat next to her.

She waited for him to speak, but he just opened his book and started readin. Putting her head on his shoulder, she did the same thing, enjoying the quiet, only interrupted by the sound of pages turning. They went back down after a couple of hours for dinner, to find Tonks covered in tears, being comforted by Mrs. Weasley. Ron grimly informed them of the death of three Aurors. They were in Tonks's division and had been personally handpicked and trained by Moody himself, they truly were the best. And the worst part, the seven Death Eaters that attacked them got away with a few injuries only.

Harry lost his appetite, and Hermione was deeply shaken. All these losses, those were't the first nor the last ones. The list was long, too long. The Order was right, they needed an advantage, they needed to do everything they could, all of them. Stopping the Dark Lord had to become everyoe's priority. The sound of chairs scarping told her the meeting was over. Her feet took her to kitchen, almost in a transe. She ran into Lupin at the door who, after one look at her guessed what she was about to do, and told her the Professor Dumbledore was still inside. She pushed the door and entered.

- Miss Granger ?

- I accept.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you liked it. And thank you all for your kind words, don't forget to review! Tell me what you think, what you liked or disliked or just tell me how your day went, I'd love to hear about that too.<strong>

**Love,**

**Yas.**


End file.
